castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Nest of Evil
Geography The Nest of Evil's environment greatly resembles both a coliseum and a black market fighting arena. This hidden (and optional) area of the game acts much like the coliseum's found in other Castlevania titles in which you head through a series of rooms and do battle with increasingly tougher groups of monsters. And after every third challenge comes an encounter with a semi-boss of sorts whom is a guest appearance from the previous DS Castlevania title: Dawn of Sorrow. This hidden area can be opened only by having an exploration rate of 888% or more. After fulfilling this requirement, you may select the "Nest of Evil" training mission from Wind's list of subquests. The area is located in a small hole situated in the entrance room of the castle which beforehand had not existed. Game Appearances Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin (Nintendo DS) Bestiary Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin- Dead Warrior, Quetzalcoatl, Demon, Bone Ark, Lightkeeper, Mothman, Minotaur, Final Guard, Jack O'Bones, Buster Armor, Dragonfly, Heavy Armor, Ruler's Sword, Dogether, Skeleton Blaze, Cave Troll, Armored Fleaman, Guillotiner, Iron Golem, Lesser Demon, Skeleton Farmer, Alastor, Yorick, Demon Head, Gold Skeleton, DoubleAxe Armor, Amducias, Vice Beetle, The Creature, Nyx, Ripper, Vapula, Old Axe Armor, Wyvern, and Malphas The following monsters are exclusive only to this area in Portrait of Ruin: Iron Golem, Bone Ark, Skeleton Farmer, Alastor, Gold Skeleton, Cave Troll, and Amducias Lair Masters Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin- Balore Gergoth Zephyr Aguni Abaddon Fake Trevor Fake Grant Fake Sypha Doppelganger Challenges Each arena holds a group of monsters situated in a way to make the most of their capabilities against the player. Here's a list of all monster groups (excluding boss arenas) starting with the first: Dead Warrior x 2, Quetzalcoatl x 1 Demon x 2, Bone Ark x 1 Lightkeeper x 5, Mothman x 2 Minotaur x 4 Final Guard x 1, Jack o'Bones x 4 Buster Armor x 2, Dragonfly x 7 Heavy Armor x 2, Ruler's Sword x 1 Dogether x 2, Skeleton Blaze x 3, Cave Troll x 1 Armored Fleaman x 9, Guillotiner x 1 Iron Golem x 1 Lesser Demon x 3, Skeleton Farmer x 2 Alastor x 1 Yorick x 2, Demon Head x 3 Gold Skeleton x 5 DoubleAxe Armor x 5 Amducias x 1 Alastor x 2, Gold Skeleton x 3 Bone Ark x 3 Vice Beetle x 10 Ruler's Sword x 2 The Creature x 2 Cave Troll x 9 Iron Golem x 1, DoubleAxe Armor x 2 Tanjelly x 2, Yorick x 9 Student Witch x 1, Frozen Shade x 1, Persephone x 1, Lerajie x 1, Coppelia x 2, Amphisbaena x 1, Elgiza x 1, Lilith x 1, Harpy x 1, Medusa Heads, Killer Doll x 1, Succubus x 1, Witch x 1, Old Axe Armor x 1, Aliorumnas x 1, Alura Une x 1, Nyx x 1, Laura x 1, Ripper x 9, Ghost Dancers, Asarte x 1, Stella x 1, Lorretta x 1, Valkyrie x 6, Erinys x 4, Charloette Aulin x 1 Larvae, Glasya Labolas x 2, Ghouls, Vapula x 1, Amducias x 1, Heavy Armor x 1, Amalaric Sniper x 2 Dead Crusader x 4, Old Axe Armor x 9 Ukoback x 3, Imp x 16, Corpseweed x 1, Razor Bat x 8, Wyvern x 1, Malachi x 2, Dodo x 1, Cave Troll x 2, Amducias x 1 Malphas x 2 Treasures Dual Crash: The Greatest Five (located within the final room following the defeat of the Doppelganger) Room Count There are 64 rooms in all. Each division of this area houses in between "breather" halls that scale vertically between entry and exit to each division of challenges and 2 challenge arenas between each vertical hall. Every even numbered division holds 1 challenge arena with a boss arena immediately following. After the boss arena coomes another vertical passage, but with a warp room in the middle. The warp rooms are always on the righthand side of the map. There are also only 2 save rooms in this area. One stationed at the beginning and one near the end, just before the Doppelganger's arena. Category:Locations